


[Podfic] Gentlemen's Club

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [15]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: "I used to think about you in there, fucking humans, and it would make me nearly insane with jealousy. I wanted to storm in there and scare all of them away from you, then fuck you myself.”“I see,” Aziraphale said from behind his wineglass. His eyes were twinkling. “And that’s the next fantasy you’d like to act out?”“Yeah. I… yeah.”“Well, I’m certainly agreeable. How do you want to go about it?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Gentlemen's Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gentlemen's Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651231) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-14-Gentlemens-Club-eoesjp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-14-gentlemens-club)


End file.
